More Than A Memory Oneshot for DivaliciousDooL
by bklue18
Summary: A trip to LA during the WWE pay-per-view week didn't matter to Mara until the chance meeting she had with her sister's favorite wrestler, CM Punk.


**Author's Note: This is a one-shot for DivaliciousDooL! I hope you like it! Reviews are welcome! **

"I wonder how grandpa and grandma are doing… It's been a while since we last saw them…"

Just as she came to a stop as the traffic light turned red, Mara turned to her sister and pulled off her sister's headphones.

"HEY! WHAT GIVES?!" Her sister exclaimed

Mara looked at the traffic again before saying, "Did you hear what I just said?"

Her sister rolled her eyes, "No. In case you didn't notice… I was too busy focusing on Punk's speech!"

"Seriously, mom's gotta take that iPad away from you. It's turning you into an idol worshipper." Mara said

Her sister looked back at her iPad, pulling her headphones back on, "Whatever. Traffic's moving."

Mara instantly looked back in front of her and realized that the car in front of her is suddenly much further up. Giving up on talking to her sister, she stepped on the gas pedal and continued on towards their grandparents' house.

* * *

"They're here!"

Mara smiled as she walked up the porch to give her grandmother a hug. Her sister was following her but she still had her headphones over her ears.

"Sorry, grandma. She's been like these the whole journey." Mara said

Her grandmother chuckled, "That's okay. I swear she picked it up from your grandpa."

Mara laughed as her grandmother led her by the hand into the house with her sister following behind. Once they were in, Mara's sister instantly looked up from her iPad and ran towards the huge LCD TV in the living room, plopping down beside her grandfather.

"Gramps! You're watching this too?!" Her sister asked

Their grandfather smiled, "Of course I am! I missed it on Monday because of your grandmother over there… Dragging me to Bingo night."

Her sister laughed as she reached for the remote to turn the volume up some more.

Mara shook her head as she said, "Hey, gramps."

Her grandfather kept his eyes on the TV as he yelled back, "Hey, Mara."

"You're not looking at her!" Her grandmother said, "Honey, it's not every day your grand-daughter comes to visit!"

Instead of a worded response, all they got from him was a hand gesture which meant for them to go away.

Mara chuckled and put her hand on her grandmother's shoulder, "Let's leave them be for the next 2 hours."

Her grandmother nodded and led her towards the kitchen, where Mara sat down.

"So, how are you two? It's been a long time since we came to see you." Mara said

"I'm glad you realized you two haven't been coming to see me. Your parents are the same." Her grandmother said  
"Sorry grandma, mom and dad said they needed to go for a vacation… So, they had to miss out on this trip. But they did tell me to tell you that they will come by to see you as soon as they return from their trip." Mara said

Her grandmother sat the jug of lemonade she took out from the fridge on the table.

"They better. Or I'll sell this house away and move in with all of you." Her grandmother said

Mara laughed and sipped the cold glass of lemonade her grandmother poured for her. Instead of sitting down with Mara, her grandmother put the jug back into the fridge before going to the next room. Mara sat there by herself for a few minutes before her grandmother came out with an envelope.

"What's that, grandma?" Mara asked, looking at the envelope.  
"Something we won from the Supermarket." Her grandmother said

Mara took the envelope and looked at it, "Why are you giving it to me?"

"Because I know how much you want it." Her grandmother said

Mara looked at her grandmother with a puzzled expression but she merely smiled and said, "Open it."

With the slight push of her grandmother's hands, Mara turned the envelope to the back and opened it. She looked at her grandmother, who had an excited look on her face before looking into the envelope. Curiously, Mara pulled the contents out and nearly dropped it as soon as she laid eyes on it.

"G-Grandma… T-These are air tickets and a hotel reservation." Mara said  
"Yup. To Los Angeles. I know how much you wanted to go there for the holidays but couldn't because they were all booked." Her grandmother said  
"You're kidding me, right? Grandma! I-I can't accept this!" Mara said  
"Of course you can, sweetie. Besides, this isn't from our own money. We won it at the supermarket." Her grandmother said

Mara shook her head, pushing the tickets back into the envelope, "I can't just take it from you and gramps. You guys haven't been out of Boston in years. The two of you should go."

"Sweetie, your grandfather and I are too old to travel to Los Angeles. It will only excite him too much. You and your sister should go and enjoy your holidays there." Her grandmother said  
"But, we'd rather spend it with the two of you." Mara said

Her grandmother nodded, "I know… But, you can come back and spend the other few days with us. This trip is only for 3 days 2 nights. You'll only be there till Monday. You'll have to come back and tell us all about Los Angeles."

"But… Gr—"

Before Mara could finish her sentence, her sister squealed loudly in delight.

"We're going to Los Angeles?!" She said

Mara turned around to see her grandfather and her sister standing at the entrance to the kitchen.

She looked at her grandmother, "Does gramps know about the tickets?"

"Well, of course he does. But, I persuaded him to let our precious granddaughters have it." Her grandmother said  
"Oh! Thank you so much, gramps!" Her sister exclaimed

Mara turned to see her sister giving their grandfather a big hug and smiled a little to herself. She looked back at her grandmother just as she pushed the envelope towards her.

"You're going. And that's final. The plane leaves at 8am tomorrow morning so, we're going to have a good time today before the two of you hop on a plane to Hollywood." Her grandmother said

Mara smiled and hugged her grandmother, "Thank you."

* * *

The next morning, after breakfast, together with the company of their grandparents, Mara and her sister headed off to the airport to catch their flight.

"Now, remember… Call us when you arrive." Her grandmother said  
"I will." Mara replied  
"Hey, kiddo. Remember to get Punk's signature." Her grandfather whispered to her sister.

Her sister smiled, "I'll try to get a picture with him too!"

Her grandfather grinned just as her sister beamed happily.

"Uh, what is this talk about seeing CM Punk?" Mara asked, "If I recall correctly, I didn't say I was bringing you to a WWE show."

"Oh… No, you're not. But… We could always hang out near Staples Center where Summerslam will be at…" Her sister said

Mara looked at her sister, "We'll see."

Her sister smiled excitedly before adjusting the strap of her bag on her shoulder. Mara looked at her grandparents and smiled, giving them a hug each.

"Gramps, you behave now. Don't go giving grandma a hard time with your TV usage." Mara said  
"Oh… I'll try…" Her grandfather said

Mara smiled and looked at her sister, "Ready to go in?"

Her sister nodded and together, they gave their grandparents another hug and headed towards the boarding gate. Just before they entered, Mara turned around.

"We'll be back in 3 days!" Mara said

Her grandparents nodded and Mara smiled one more time at them before entering after her sister.

* * *

Mara and her sister both arrived in Los Angeles at half past 2 in the afternoon. Her sister had gotten a little overexcited at LAX when they both walked pass Andrew Garfield and Emma Stone, who were heading off to another state or country.

"Do you think if we stick around longer, we would be able to see the WWE superstars?!" Her sister asked, hands clasped together in excitement.

Mara looked at her sister, "I think we should get out now before you turn into a possible suspect for stalking."

Her sister pouted as she followed Mara out towards baggage claim where they got their one small suitcase. Once they got it, they headed outside to get a cab to their hotel.

"Where to?" The cab driver asked  
"Uh… JW Marriott Los Angeles Hotel at LA Live." Mara replied, reading from the reservation paper that she took out from the envelope.

The cab driver whistled in envy as he started to move off, "You two here for Summerslam?"

"Uh—"

Before Mara could reply, her sister excitedly said, "Yep! We are!"

"Well good for two of you. I heard the superstars are staying in the same hotel as you." The cab driver said, "Some of them came in early yesterday…"

"Really?! Do you know who?!" Her sister asked  
"Yeah. Being a WWE fan myself, I usually pick up passengers around their hotel to get a little peek at them." The cab driver replied

Her sister laughed happily and the cab driver said, "Well, to name a few, my favorite diva Layla's in LA already. So is Sheamus, Dolph Ziggler… I saw Chris Jericho just yesterday!"

"That's so cool!" Her sister exclaimed

Mara looked at the conversation going on between the cab driver and her sister, feeling a little left out but grateful for someone else to engage in that sort of talk with her sister. Sure, she watches WWE too but she wasn't entirely interested in going to a show or meeting them in real life.

"Oh! I got my picture taken with CM Punk just this morning! Wanna see?" The cab driver asked her sister.

Her sister nodded, "Yes, please! He's my favorite!"

The cab driver smiled as he reached into his glove compartment and took out a photo to pass it to Mara's sister while keeping his eyes on the road. Her sister took it and smiled, obviously looking at CM Punk with utmost respect and affection of the sibling kind. Mara leaned over a little to take a look and seeing CM Punk in regular clothes at Starbucks with the cab driver kinda made him look like a regular person with no wrestling background.

"You're not very into WWE, huh?" The cab driver asked, looking at Mara through the mirror.  
"She watches but she's not like us." Her sister replied for her

The cab driver nodded and her sister started up another conversation with the cab driver that was obviously one that Mara couldn't add to. So, she tuned them out and looked out the window, taking in the sights of Los Angeles as the cab passed by. She had wanted to visit LA and this was a dream come true. Mara mentally created a new list of things to do as she passed places that looked interesting to her. Just as she was deciding whether or not she should visit the Grammy museum, her sister gasped, snapping Mara back to reality.

"What's wrong?" Mara asked  
"We're here." Her sister replied in a breathless whisper.

Mara looked out the window at her sister's side and realized why she was acting this way. Gathered in the lobby area were quite a number of fans and they all seemed to be waiting for someone or many someones.

Her sister, as if in a trance, opened the door immediately and got off the car while Mara took out her money to pay the cab driver.

Just as she was about to close the door, the cab driver said, "Enjoy your stay, you two lucky girls."

Mara smiled, "Thank you."

The cab driver smiled and as soon as Mara closed the door to his cab, he drove off. Mara turned around, expecting her sister to be just behind her but instead, her sister had gone into the hotel. She sighed and chased after her, walking into the lobby.

"Mara! Hurry! They need your stuff to check in." Her sister said

Mara pushed through 2 fan girls and said, "I'm trying to."

She finally got to the reception where a pretty blonde waited for her with her sister smiling eagerly at her. Mara took out her ID and passed them the reservation paper that she had gotten from her grandmother.

"Oh! You're the winners of the contest." The blonde said  
"Yeah…" Mara said  
"Alright, I'll just get you registered and you're good to go." The blonde said

Mara smiled, "Great."

* * *

After getting registered and checked-in, Mara and her sister got into an elevator that took them up to the 20th floor. A bell boy was tasked to accompany them but seeing that they only had one small suitcase, Mara rejected his help politely.

They arrived at the 20th floor and as soon as the doors opened, her sister walked out, anxious to look for their room.

"2015 is this way." Her sister said, pointing at the sign on the wall.

Mara nodded and followed after her sister as they walked down the corridor until they reached 2015. Her sister waited by her side as Mara tried to get the card to go in. She was on her second try when her sister grunted in frustration.

"Do you want me to go get help?" Her sister said

Mara looked at her sister, "You don't have to snap at me. We only had one luggage. We didn't need a bell boy."

Her sister rolled her eyes at her, "Whatever you say. I'm going down to get someone to help us."

Before Mara could offer up another suggestion, her sister had already walked back down the corridor towards the elevator. Mara looked back at the door and tried the key card another time. It still didn't open.

"Why won't you open?! Am I putting the card in wrongly? But it says to put it in this way!" Mara said to herself.

"You have to leave it inside for 3 seconds until you pull it out again."

Mara jumped a little from the shock and looked up at the person who was talking to her. She blinked a couple of times, trying to stop herself from freaking out.

"C-C—"

She didn't have a chance to finish her sentence when he spoke for her.

"CM Punk. Yes. That's me. I didn't mean to startle you. I figured you needed a little third party intervention for your conversation with the door." He said

Mara blinked again before regaining her composure, "Uh… Yeah. Okay."

She tried her key card again, this time leaving it for 3 seconds before pulling it out and as soon as she saw the green light on the door, she opened it and closed it behind her.

"You're welcome." He said, to the door.

Mara squeezed her eyes shut in embarrassment as she realized that she didn't even say 'thank you'. She looked through the peephole and saw him walking away, which gave her the green light to relax. Replaying what she did just now, she realized that she must have come off as some sort of crazy fan girl that got caught in a star-dazed state.

She threw her bag on the floor just as she heard the bell boy and her sister outside the door. Mara turned around and opened the door, surprising the both of them.

"You got in." Her sister said  
"Yeah. Fourth time's the charm." Mara said  
"Great." Her sister said

She looked at the bell boy and said, "Thanks for coming up though. Here's a tip."

The bell boy smiled at the $10 she got from Mara's sister before saying, "Have a good stay at JW Marriott!"

The two girls smiled at the bell boy just as he walked back to the elevator. Her sister stepped in and marveled at the space of the room.

"Oh my gosh. It's the size of your room and my room combined!" Her sister exclaimed

She ran to the huge queen sized bed and plopped down on it, "The bed is so comfy!"

Mara merely smiled as she walked slowly, further into the room; heading for the curtains that were pulled close. With both hands, Mara drew the curtains open and couldn't believe her eyes. They were pretty high up so the view was pretty cool.

"The view would look so cool at night." Mara said  
"Yup. Anywho… I'm going down to check out what the other fan girls are doing." Her sister said  
"Wait, you're going to leave me alone?" Mara asked  
"Not really… I'll be back later. I'm just going to go hang out with the other CM Punk fans." Her sister replied

Just as Mara wanted to tell her sister that she met CM Punk, she had already opened their room door.

"See ya later!" Her sister called out, just as the door closed.

Mara sighed and looked out at the city view, "Right. Just you and me now."

* * *

Deciding to head to the Grammy museum not too far from her hotel, Mara grabbed her hand bag and headed out. With the wind blowing her hair, Mara felt refreshed. She reached the museum after a 20 minute walk and purchased a ticket for herself.

Seeing that this was a pretty huge museum, Mara was pretty contented being by herself since her sister didn't really appreciate looking and reading exhibits.

Mara was looking at the many different jackets Michael Jackson wore when she felt someone stand next to her. Looking at the reflection in the glass, Mara saw who it was. Figuring that they may have gotten off on the wrong foot at the hotel, she spoke.

"Hi again." Mara said

He smiled, "Thought you wouldn't notice me."

"Uh, that's kinda hard when you're practically just next to me." Mara said, "Anyway… I need to apologize for what happened back at the hotel…"

"Yeah… I thought that was rude." He said

"I know… Sorry. I was just a little stunned." Mara said, "I really didn't mean to come off rude. My brain wasn't thinking straight. So, I owe you a thank you… For helping me with my hotel room."

He chuckled, "That's fine. I was just messing with you. Glad to be of help to a fan of mine."

"Oh, wait. I'm not a fan of yours… I mean, I watch WWE but I'm not your fan." Mara said  
"Right… A Cena fan." He said

Mara shook her head, "Not a fan of John Cena either…"

He was about to guess again when Mara cut him off.

"I don't have favorites. I just enjoy watching WWE." Mara said

He shifted his weight onto his left foot, "Well… This is a first. I haven't met any girls that don't like me, like me."

Mara laughed, "Sorry to deflate your ego a little."

"That's cool. Guys need a little ego deflator in their life." He said

He put out his hand, "I'm Phil Brooks although I like people calling me CM Punk."

She shook his hand, "Mara Blair. I like people calling me Mara."

He laughed before saying, "Cute."

She shrugged as she started walking towards the next exhibit, with Phil following her.

"So, you're here for Summerslam?" Phil asked  
"Nope. My grandparents won tickets to come to LA but they gave them to me and my sister." Mara replied  
"Wait, do you even know what Summerslam is?" Phil said

Mara looked at him, "Ha, ha, very funny. I may not have a favorite but I DO watch WWE. So, I know it's one of your big pay-per-views. And, besides, my sister is a huge fan of yours so she keeps me updated."

"Damn. Why didn't I meet her instead?" Phil teased

Mara looked at him and he smiled cheekily, "Not saying I don't enjoy your company, Miss Blair."

She rolled her eyes and shook her head, smiling at the playful banter they were having even when they hardly knew each other.

Though they had just met for less than an hour, Phil couldn't deny the ever growing affection he was having for Mara. He isn't much of a romantic and definitely doesn't believe in love at first sight, but what seemed like bullshit to him before was starting to make perfect sense.

"So, no interest in going to Summerslam?" Phil asked  
"The tickets are sold out, right?" Mara said  
"I could get you guys in backstage… If you want." Phil said

Mara looked at Phil, "You're going to just give me and my sister backstage passes? We only just met."

"This is taking a leap of faith." Phil said, "From the few minutes we've spoken… I can tell you're not a psychopath and I shouldn't worry about losing anything."

Mara laughed, "Is this how you get all the girls, Mr Brooks?"

Phil smiled, "Well, you're the first."

She looked at him and felt her cheeks warm up. Phil smirked and Mara knew that her blush must be visible.

"What do you say we tour the museum together and grab dinner together?" Phil asked

Mara thought for a while, even though her decision was already bordering on agreeing.

She looked at him and smiled, "Sounds like a date."

* * *

Mara and Phil had so much fun at the museum that they ended up coming out just as the museum was closing. Mara checked her watch and realized that it was a quarter past 8.

"Wow. We were in there for a pretty long time!" Mara said  
"Worth the money we paid for the tickets, right?" Phil said

Mara smiled and as if coming back to reality, remembered her sister.

"Shit! I totally forgot about my sister!" Mara said

She rummaged through her bag till she grabbed a hold of her phone. Pulling it out and unlocking it, she discovered a text from her sister.

'_Hey! I'll be having pizza with a couple of CM Punk fans down at the lobby… So, don't wait up!'_

Mara's worried expression turned soft, "O-kay… Apparently, I didn't have to worry."

"She okay?" Phil asked

Mara nodded and slipped her phone back into her bag, "She's fine and having pizza with a couple of her newly made CM Punk fan friends."

Phil smiled, "Nice to know I'm bringing people together."

Mara laughed and shook her head as she felt her stomach rumble. She felt her stomach just as Phil reached for her free hand.

"Let's go get some grub." Phil said

He walked on ahead, with Mara's hand in his like they've been dating for years. As they walked, Mara felt her cheeks radiating her sudden shyness from Phil's actions. It wasn't as if this was the first time she was holding a guy's hand but there was something about it that made her feel like a young school girl who's never touched a guy before.

Phil led her to a sub shop not too far from the museum and still holding her hand, they ordered 2 subs. Once they got it, Phil handed her the sub while he took his.

"Uh, Phil? Could I have my hand back to unwrap my sub?" Mara asked  
"Y-Yeah… Of course." Phil replied, letting her hand go.

Mara smiled and went to work on unwrapping her sub while Phil, feeling embarrassed, unwrapped his own sub. She looked at Phil, who was now looking down at his sub, unsure of what to do.

"So… Are we going to just stand outside the sub shop to eat?" Mara asked, trying to start up a conversation.  
"Well, we could walk and eat at the same time…" Phil suggested

Mara smiled, "Sounds good."

Phil smiled back and the two of them started walking. It's been a long time since he went on a date with a girl that wasn't a WWE diva. As he was biting into his sub and walking at the same time, Mara suddenly stopped.

"A penny for your thoughts?" Mara asked  
"Where's the penny?" Phil said, with a cheeky smile.

Mara shook her head and chuckled, "Very funny, Phil."

She looked at him, "You know… You're really different from your in-ring character…"

Phil smiled a little, "What can I say? I'm a lovable jerk."

Mara smiled, "Good to know."

The two of them ate their subs and talked as they walked down the streets of Los Angeles.

"So, is this your first time in Los Angeles?" Phil asked  
"Yeah and I'm loving it so far." Mara replied  
"Because you met me?" Phil said

Mara blushed, "Partly…"

Phil smiled, "Well, I'm glad I met you."

Mara stopped in her tracks, momentarily stunned by what Phil just said. Her eyes widened a little as she tried to process what Phil said. Not realizing that she stopped walking, Phil turned around.

"Are you okay?" Phil asked

Mara shook her head a little before looking up at him, "U-Uh… Yeah… I'm-I'm good."

He walked up to her and said, "Look, I'm not going to lie. I had a lot of fun with you today and I am undeniably attracted to you. I know it's a lot to take in and I'm not the kind that believes in that love at first sight bullshit but I think I just might have to."

He stood upright, "I know this is worth a long shot but I'd really like to try and make this work."

When he said 'this', Phil emphasized with his fingers pointing at the two of them.

Mara looked at him and wasn't sure what to say. Sure, Phil is the most attractive guy she's ever met but was that enough to push her to start a relationship with this WWE wrestler?

"I… Phil… I'll only be in Los Angeles for another 2 more days…" Mara said  
"That's what I have too. But it's enough to start a lasting relationship with." Phil said

She looked at Phil and figuring that she should just give it a shot, she smiled.

"Take a leap of faith, right?" Mara said

Phil smiled and reached for her free hand, "Guess I'll be holding this then."

Mara smiled as she felt his warm hand wrap around hers, feeling just right.

* * *

Phil walked her back to her hotel room, and the two of them stopped outside in silence for a while.

"So, I had a good time with you today…" Mara said  
"Just good?" Phil said

Mara laughed slightly and said, "Fine, I had the best time ever tonight."

"Best in the world, right?" Phil said

She chuckled and shook her head, "Are you always going to use your CM Punk references?"

"Only when it's working." Phil said, "So… Are we going out for a second date tomorrow?"

"I'd love to but my sister…" Mara said  
"I've got that covered. I happen to be able to get her tickets for Summerslam access tomorrow… Which, I'll need to go for but will still have time to spend with you." Phil said

Mara looked at him suspiciously, "So, that's equivalent to saying that I'll have to go with her right?"

"Yeah. Only way to make you my fan." Phil said, smiling mischievously.  
"I'll think about it." Mara said

Just as she turned to look at her door, Phil took hold of her hand and spun her around to face him. He brought her close to him so much so that if he leant in, their lips would touch.

"I like this close proximity." Phil said

Mara blinked a couple of times, just as he said, "And this would be why."

He leaned into kiss her on the lips before letting her go. Before she could even say anything, Phil winked at her.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Miss Blair." He said

Mara couldn't say anything but lightly touched her lips, replaying the kiss in her head. She was brought out of her own daze when her room door opened.

"Mara! What are you doing outside?" Her sister asked, looking at her strangely.

She opened her mouth to speak but closed it again, not able to think straight since Phil and the kiss they shared was still playing in her mind.

"Uh… Mara? Are you okay? Did something happen?" Her sister said

Mara shook her head and stepped into their room, closing the door behind her, "No… Nothing happened. I'm just… Wait, I thought you were with your new found friends?"

"Yeah… But, it's almost 11. We all got to go back and get some rest before our next round of waiting at the lobby." Her sister said  
"You're seriously going to do that?" Mara said  
"I'm not going to give up until I get Punk's signature and a photo with him." Her sister said

Mara chuckled to herself, not sure if she should tell her sister about what transpired between her and Phil. Just as she decided to tell her sister about Phil, the doorbell rang. Mara put her bag down and turned around to open the door but there wasn't anyone. She was about to close the door when she noticed 2 lanyards hanging on the door knob. She took it off the handle and smiled when she saw the words, 'Summerslam Axxcess: VIP'.

"Maybe I can help you with that." Mara said  
"What are you talking about?" Her sister said from behind her

Mara held the two lanyards in her hand and turned around with a smile. Her sister looked at the lanyards and immediately let out a loud squeal of delight.

"OH MY GOSH! WHERE DID YOU GET THAT?! NEVER MIND! I DON'T REALLY CARE EVEN IF YOU STOLE IT! I LOVE YOU SO MUCHHHHHH!" Her sister exclaimed

Before Mara could say anything, her sister collided into her with her arms out, hugging her tight. She smiled and put the lanyard around her sister's neck just as she pulled away from the hug.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Her sister said  
"Don't thank me. Just thank the mystery man who gave it to you." Mara said

"Oh trust me I will." Her sister said, "Thank you, mystery man!"

* * *

The next morning, her sister dragged her out to get some breakfast before making their way over to the place where Summerslam Axxcess was.

Her sister excitedly showed the security her pass and he let them through.

"I cannot believe I am here. With free passes!" Her sister said, looking around.

Just before her sister got too ahead of herself, Mara held onto her arm to prevent her from running off.

"Hey, sis… I have something to tell you…" Mara said

Her sister looked and her, ready to listen but she was distracted by something behind Mara.

"You're not looking at me." Mara said  
"Oh my gosh. It's CM Punk…" Her sister breathed out

Mara turned around just as Phil approached the two of them.

"Hi. You must be Mara's sister." Phil said  
"You-You know her name?" Her sister said

She looked at Mara with a puzzled look on her face and it suddenly turned into a look of enlightenment.

"No way." Her sister said, "Wait… No way!"

She looked at Mara with a smile on her face before lightly pushing her, "Why didn't you tell me earlier?!"

"Well, I was trying to before I got interrupted." Mara said, looking at Phil accusingly.

Her sister clasped her hand excitedly and said, "Well, never mind that! You're officially the best sister ever!"

She looked at Phil, "Could I get an autograph and a picture?!"

Phil chuckled, "Sure."

Her sister thrust her iPhone into Mara's hand as she stood next to Phil. Mara snapped the photo and after, Phil signed the book her sister was holding.

"I'm going to go brag about this." Her sister said, "No… I'm gonna tweet this!"

As her sister excitedly walks away, Mara looked at Phil and smiled, "You just made her day."

"Glad to be of service." Phil said, leaning in to kiss her on the lips.

Mara smiled shyly, "What was that for?"

"A good morning kiss. Shall we go for our second date?" Phil asked  
"Don't you have to stay for the autograph session?" Mara asked

He shook his head, "It's at 2pm… For now, I'm free as a bird."

"Oh, wait, I can't… My sister…" Mara said

Just as she said that, her sister came running back to them.

"I'm gonna go walk around and wait for the other Superstars to come out." Her sister said  
"Do you need me to accompany you?" Mara asked  
"Nah… You two go enjoy your date." Her sister replied

Phil looked at her and said, "How did you…"

Her sister rolled her eyes and said, "The VIP access pass? You appearing just behind my sister and you know her name? I can put 2 and 2 together. I'm not a kid."

Mara shook her head and her sister smiled, "See you two later!"

As her sister walked away, Phil looked at her, "I thought she's my fan…"

"She is. Just that she doesn't view you in that 'oh my gosh I want him as my boyfriend' kind of way." Mara said  
"Oh, so it's the WWE fans with no favorites that view me in that manner." Phil said

He looked at her with a smirk and Mara shook her head, chuckling at his actions.

"But, it's good for me because you're the kind I go for." He said

Mara just smiled as he held her hand and led her out of the area. They walked over to the nearest Starbucks and got 2 cups of coffee to-go. With their cups in hand, the two of them found a quiet spot outside and sat down.

"So, are you ready for your match tonight?" Mara asked  
"I'm always ready." Phil replied

Mara looked at him, "Seriously?"

"Even if I'm not… CM Punk always finds a way, right?" Phil said  
"But you've got Big Show and John Cena… Two pretty tough contenders…" Mara said  
"No faith in your boyfriend?" Phil said

Mara nearly choked on her iced coffee when she heard Phil say the word 'boyfriend'. Yeah, she'd like to think of it that way especially after last night but she never expected him to admit it, much less say it…

"I'm sorry… Is it too soon?" Phil said, a look of worry on his face.

Mara looked at him and she knew that she had fallen for him. Never in her life did she expect to fall for a WWE Superstar but yet, here she is… Head over heels in love with the best wrestler in the world.

Phil rubbed his neck nervously, unsure of what to say or do since Mara wasn't exactly responding to him. Just as he was about to open his mouth to speak, Mara leaned in to kiss him. He cupped her face to deepen the kiss a little before breaking apart.

"So it isn't too soon." Phil said

Mara shook her head, "No… I think it's just right."

He smiled back and reached over to hold her hand as they relished their new found status for each other.

"You're coming for my match tonight, right?" Phil asked  
"In case you forgot, I wasn't able to get the tickets." Mara replied  
"But that was before you got the VIP access pass." Phil said

Mara looked at the lanyard around her neck, "I thought it was just for the fan meeting sessions."

"Babe, you got to look closely." Phil said

Mara looked at the card that hung at the end of the lanyard and it said 'All access pass for Summerslam'.

"Oh…" Mara said

Phil chuckled just as she looked at him, "I like it when you call me 'babe'."

"Then I'm going to use it more often." Phil said, "Got it, babe?"

Mara laughed as Phil kissed her, tasting the cappuccino from Phil's lips.

* * *

That evening, Mara brought her sister backstage, like Phil said to do since they had the VIP passes.

"Whoa. Are you sure we can come in here?" Her sister asked  
"Yes. Phil said it's an all access pass. Besides, he's the one that told me to come here." Mara replied  
"Phil said… I still can't believe how lucky you are." Her sister said  
"Well, you're the one who brought me the luck." Mara said

Her sister nodded, "True that… You owe me big time but since I can watch the match and strut around backstage, you can consider your favor repaid."

Mara merely smiled to herself as the two of them walked down the corridor, looking for Phil. They found him by the corner with a plate in his hand.

"Pigging out before your match?" Mara teased

Phil smiled, "I'll need all the strength I can get, babe."

Mara blushed as her sister shuddered from their grossly intimate exchange.

"Okay… Before the two of you get over excited here, we're here to wish you good luck. Win this, Punk!" Her sister said

Phil nodded, "I sure will."

"Good. We're going to be rooting for you out there!" Her sister said  
"I'm counting on it." Phil said

He looked at Mara and taking it as her cue, Mara's sister cleared her throat.

"I'll wait for you outside." She said

Mara nodded and as soon as her sister walked away, she looked at Phil.

"Good luck tonight." Mara said  
"I already have it." Phil said

He pulled her close to him, "You're my lady luck."

"How do you know I'm lucky?" Mara asked  
"Because you're mine." Phil replied  
"Someone's getting cocky." Mara said

Phil smirked, "I'm the champ."

"Yeah you are. So I'm supposing you don't need a kiss then." Mara said  
"Oh, no you don't." Phil said, tightening the hold around her waist.

Mara laughed, "Fine, fine."

She kissed him on the lips, "Good luck out there, champ."

He smiled and kissed her back before letting her go. He watched her leave before tossing his paper plate into the bin and heading towards his locker room to prepare for the match.

* * *

It was a really tough match but he did it. He might have stolen the count from John Cena but every man for himself when they are in a triple threat match.

He walked back towards his locker room to get changed quickly so that he could meet up with Mara like they had planned. But when he opened the door, he saw Mara sitting there.

"Mara? What are you doing here? I thought you were waiting outside." Phil said  
"No… You'll have to go to the next state later and I didn't want to lose another minute." Mara said  
"Let me go take a quick shower and we can go grab dinner." Phil said

But before he could put his title belt down and get his clothes, Mara stopped him.

"Phil… What's going to happen to us?" Mara asked

He looked at her and for a minute, he could see the fear in her eyes. Phil knew what she meant. They were both going to go their separate ways and it was going to be hard to find a way to stay together.

"We're going to make things work. I'll fly out to see you as often as I can and you can meet me whenever I'm in town for a show." Phil said  
"You sure?" Mara said

Phil looked at her, "I've never been more sure in my life. Trust me, Mara. I have never met a girl like you before and the last thing I want to do is lose you."

Mara smiled and leaned into kiss him, tugging his ring gear with her hands. Tonight was the night. She was going to give it all to a guy she only knew for 2 days.

Phil looked at Mara, "Wait... Are you sure you want to do this?"

She nodded, "Yeah."

With all the confidence she could muster, she pushed Phil into the shower area and into a stall as she took off her shirt.

"Lucky I'm in my ring gear, then." Phil said  
"Just shut up and kiss me." Mara said

He smiled and leaned into kiss her as he unbuttoned her jeans. She broke the kiss as she pulled off her jeans and threw it to the side. Standing only in her lingere, Phil pulled her close and kissed her deeply. Flipping the tap on, the two of them undressed completely and stood under the running water, skin on skin.

"I love you, Phil." Mara said, saying what she felt deep in her heart.

He tightened his hold on her and said, "I love you too, Mara."

Just as he said that, he lifted her up against the wall, "Now let me use up the rest of the energy I have left."

Mara gasped in shock as Phil easily slipped into her with the water acting as his lubricant. He filled her up as soon as he entered her, causing her to adjust to his larger size.

"Babe, you're so tight." Phil whispered into her ear

Feeling him start up a rhythm made Mara even more lost for words. She gripped onto him as he started up a rhythm slowly.

"Phil..." Mara moaned

His thick cock moved in and out of her in perfect sync, hitting her in places she never knew existed.

"Fuck!" She panted

Phil smirked and panted, "I never heard you cuss before... But, it's turning me on."

Before Mara could respond, Phil slipped his free hand down her front and pressing his thumb to her clit, he started to rub her sensitive bud.

"Oh, fuck, Phil!" Mara exclaimed, clutching onto Phil for dear life.

"Fuck, Mara! You're so tight! I'm so fucking close..." He said, one hand gripping her hip and the other rubbing her bud.

Mara couldn't form a sentence in her mind as all she could think of was the intense pleasure she was feeling. As she held Phil tighter, all he could do was ram harder and harder into her, making her back hit the wall with each thrust. He catches her lip with his and kissed her deeply just as he felt her tighten around him. Knowing this was it, he stopped pleasuring her and kept on with his rhythm as he soon found his own release.

She screamed out his name as did he as Phil continued to sloppily thrust into her; both of them riding out their high. Mara held onto Phil as she felt her cum mixed with his, drip down the inside of her thighs. He slowly let her down and as soon as her feet touched the ground, she slumped forward into his arms.

"You okay?" Phil asked

Mara was too tired to respond so she merely nodded her head, which was against his chest. He chuckled and kissed the top of her head.

"Now, let's get you cleaned up before the others start to guess what we're doing." Phil said

* * *

Mara had been in a happy mood ever since she bid good-bye to Phil. She was responding to her sister and everyone around her with a bright smile and giggly mood. She still couldn't believe that she, Mara Anne Blair is attached to the WWE superstar, Phil Brooks, better known as CM Punk.

"She's still in that overjoyed mood, huh?" Her grandmother asked her sister  
"Yeah… If it wasn't for me, she would have never met him!" Her sister replied

Her grandmother chuckled and readied the table for lunch with Mara's sister's help. Mara was outside, taking in the lemonade jug her grandmother left outside. As she closed the door to the backyard, she heard the sound of Phil's voice. She walked up to behind the couch, where her grandfather was sitting and there on the TV screen was none other than her boyfriend, Phil.

"_So, CM Punk, tell us how's your reign as still WWE champion?"_

_He chuckled, "It's great. I'm what the WWE universe wants and I'm proud to be their champion. I go out there and whatever the general manager throws my way, I defeat them and come out champion."_

"_Well, besides your in-ring expertise, we heard that you're quite a romantic."_

_The news caster looked behind him and a photo of Phil and Mara appeared on the screen._

"_That's your girlfriend, right?" He asked_

Mara smiled seeing the picture of the two of them kissing at the Starbucks outlet in Los Angeles. This was it. Phil was going to tell the whole world that she's his girlfriend.

"_Nope. That's not my girlfriend. I don't know who she is." Phil said_

Mara dropped the jug she was holding and it fell to the floor, shattering into many pieces of glass shards. Her grandfather turned around in shock and not wanting anyone see her start to tear up, she bent down and tried to pick up the shards.

This time, her grandmother and her sister were out of the kitchen and they had seen and heard the whole thing.

"Just leave it, sweetie." Her grandmother said

Mara held back her tears, "No. I can do this. It's fine."

"Mara, stop picking it up. You'll hurt yourself." Her grandfather said, trying to help her up.

She shrugged her grandfather's hold away and continued her attempt to pick up all the shards. She picked up one and not seeing the sharp edge, it met with her finger, causing her to drop the shard as crimson liquid started to pool around the wound.

Her sister immediately went over and stood her up, bringing her up the stairs towards the room they shared. Sitting Mara down on the bed, she went into their bathroom to take out the first aid box before walking back to her sister.

As her sister cleaned her wound, Mara couldn't stop herself from letting her tears go. Her sister looked at her worriedly just as she put the antiseptic cream on her finger. Bandaging it, she touched Mara's hand lightly.

"Are you okay?" Her sister asked

Mara looked at her, "No. I'm not."

She felt a new wave of tears pool in her eyes and closed them, causing her tears to spill over and slide down her cheeks.

"He lied to me. Everything he said was a lie. We were a lie." Mara said  
"You're not a lie, Mara. What you felt was real. That jerk just thought he could fool around with you. But nobody messes with my sister." Her sister said

Mara shook her head, "I knew it was too good to be true… I should have known he wouldn't have fallen for a girl like me."

"Stop that. Don't say that about yourself. You're a great person and he's a stupid jerk." Her sister said

Mara looked at her sister, "Aren't you his fan?"

"I left that fandom as soon as he became the jerk who hurt my sister." Her sister said, "Any guy who thinks he's better than my sister and thinks he can just love her and leave her is a sworn enemy."

Mara smiled a little, grateful for her sister's comfort.

She hugged Mara and said, "He's not worth it."

As much as she wanted to agree with her sister, she couldn't bring herself to do it. When you have fallen so in love with a person, it was hard to distant yourself when the person still had your heart.

Her sister gave her a reassuring squeeze and said, "Let's go have lunch."

* * *

2 weeks later, Mara and her sister returned to their home in New York. Mara still hadn't managed to get over Phil due to the fact that he kept calling and texting her after his interview on live TV and that she was still very much in love with him.

She was returning home from her local Whole Foods store and was fumbling around her bag for her house keys.

"Do you need some help with that?"

Mara looked up to see Phil standing in front of her, with his hands in his jeans pocket. Since she hadn't been watching WWE since what transpired, she didn't know he got a haircut. Grabbing her keys when she felt them in her bag, she pulled it out and adjusted the grocery bags she was carrying before pushing pass Phil towards her apartment building.

He held onto her arm just as she walked pass, causing her to stop.

"You haven't been answering my calls or my texts." Phil said

Mara felt all her anger come back to her as she turned around and said, "Oh, I'm sorry. Do we know each other?"

"Mara… Let me explain." Phil said  
"Whoa. Hold on there, mister. You don't know me, remember?" Mara said

Phil sighed, "Mara… I know you probably think I'm the biggest jerk on the planet… But, please let me explain."

"Oh! You're damn right you are. What do you want to explain? How you humiliated me on live TV?" Mara said

Before he had a chance to open his mouth, she continued, "You know what, Phil? I am the world's biggest fool for thinking you and I could ever be an item. How did you even find me?! Look. I don't care. Just don't come here thinking you can undo what you did to me."

"I know I hurt you. And I'm sorry. But please let me explain." Phil said  
"Fine. I'm only giving you one minute to explain before I get my neighbor to throw a bucket of water over you from up above." Mara said

Phil sighed and said, "I fucked up, Mara. I know that. But, trust me when I say I didn't mean for it to happen. I panicked and I just hid behind my trained PR self. You have no idea how good the WWE publicists are."

Mara cocked an eyebrow and Phil got back on track, "What I'm trying to say is, I made a mistake. But it didn't mean what we had wasn't real. It was fucking real to me and I love you, Mara Anne Blair. I've been beating myself up about it because it took me so long to realize."

"If you don't feel the same way I do, you can slap me and walk back into your house forgetting all the memories we had together." Phil said

Mara looked at Phil and all she saw was a vulnerable guy talking to her with his heart on his sleeve. All forms of anger she felt for him suddenly disappeared and all the love she felt for him that was on its way to being lost reappeared.

Mara dropped one of her grocery bags on the ground so that she had a free hand. With it, she slapped Phil across the face. He kept his head turned, not wanting to turn back because he was afraid that if he did, Mara wouldn't be standing there anymore.

Phil counted to 5 in his head before turning his head back. Instead of seeing an empty spot, Mara still stood there, looking at him with tears in her eyes.

"Y-You're still here…" Phil said, not able to believe that she still stood there.  
"Yeah." Mara said

He didn't say anything but smiled and so did Mara as she cleaned her tears away. Phil wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her close to him, causing her to drop the rest of the things so that she could hug him back.

"I love you, babe."  
"I love you too, Phil Brooks."


End file.
